


In Season

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: In Season [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Cock Cages, Cultural Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a bitch ready for his first breeding, and Castiel, his owner, is responsible for finding him a good stud. Thankfully, Gadreel has a well trained stud named Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96405.html?thread=37195413#t37195413) at the SPN Kink Meme. Humans are kept as pets by angels, and have more animalistic behaviors.

Cas sighs, leading Dean quietly from the house. “I should have known better than to come to Zachariah. Only he would keep such a brutish stud.”

 

Dean whines softly, nudging his face against Cas’ thigh as he unlocks the car door. Leaning down, Cas runs his fingers through the bitch’s hair. “Shh, Dean. You’re alright. We’ll keep looking; I’d never force you to breed with a pet like that.”

 

Gordon, Zachariah’s pet, had been pushy, aggressive toward Dean and toward Cas, so much so that the bitch had nearly toppled Cas over trying to hide from the stud. Cas had immediately called off all of the Zachariah’s attempts to make a deal in regard to Dean and his potential litter, leading his pet out the door. He had to keep himself between bitch and stud just to get Gordon to back off long enough for them to get out of the breeding room.

 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Cas gets Dean into the car and settled before sliding into the front seat.

 

“Castiel!” Samandriel’s chipper voice answers. “How are you? How did it go?”

 

“Terribly,” Cas groans, leaning his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I thought perhaps Dean would respond better to a more aggressive stud, but that was a bit -”

 

“Frightening? I told you, Zachariah’s studs can be mean, but they sire big, healthy litters, so their behavior gets overlooked by a lot of breed- Adam! No get- oh alright, just lay down.”

 

Now it’s Cas’ turn to chuckle. “Adam’s still in heat, I take it?”

 

“He’s insufferable. I can’t believe you’ve been through two of these with Dean without breeding him. Anyway, I still say you should call Gadreel. I know!” Samandriel halts the oncoming protest, speaking quickly so Cas can’t interrupt. “I know you have history, or whatever, but everyone says his studs are the most well-trained in the area. I fully intend on taking Adam to him when he’s ready to breed.”

 

Cas sighs, looking into the rearview mirror. Dean’s watching curiously, faint smile on his lips when he sees Cas looking at him.

 

“Fine. You’re right. I, just-”

 

“I’ll make the call for you, yes, and I’ll text you the details. You’re gonna stop being such a chicken some day, big brother.”

 

It’s not even 15 minutes after he’s hung up with Samandriel that Cas gets the text.

 

8 pm Friday. He’s open for the weekend, too & is only asking the standard fee and pick of the litter. Make sure you GO, Cas. For Dean’s sake @ least.

 

“Fantastic,” Cas mutters, putting the phone away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday comes far too soon, in Cas’ opinion. He’s leading Dean up the steps of Gadreel’s home, wondering if he really can’t find someone else, but the other man opens the door before he can even ring the bell.

 

“Castiel,” Gadreel nods in greeting, holding the door open so that Cas and Dean can pass through. “You’re looking well.”

 

“As are you, Gadreel.”

 

“I must say, I’m surprised. I did not think that it would take Samandriel playing middle man for you to come see me, little brother.”

 

Cas huffs a breath through his nose, but Dean whining at his upset forces him to take a calming breath.

 

“You know that isn’t why I’m here, Gadreel. If you cannot keep this professional, then -”

 

“You and the fee walk out the door. I get it. Business, then. This is your bitch? He’s certainly pretty.”

 

“This is Dean,” Cas corrects, watching as Gadreel kneels in front of his pet, eyes raking over Dean asseningly. He reaches toward Dean slowly, petting the bitch’s hair gently when Dean allows him close, but Dean doesn’t arch into the touch the way he does with Cas.

 

“I have a suitable stud, I think. Come on.” Gadreel leads them through pristine halls, and into a comfortably furnished room clearly tailored to be a breeding space. The floor is padded, with thicker sleeping mats on one side of the room and chairs for owners to sit in on the other. Cas is somewhat surprised by the absence of a breeding bench; every breeder they’d been to so far had one somewhere. What it does have, that most others don’t, are walls made of mirrors.

 

They’re left alone for a moment, Cas scritching gently at Dean’s scalp before Gadreel returns with a rather large stud in tow. The pet is all tan skin and shaggy, dark hair. He’s muscled and fit. A good-looking stud, to be sure.

 

“Cas, this is Sam.” Sam sits on his haunches and yips, giving a dimple-cheeked smile that soothes some of Cas’ wariness about the size of the stud. “Sam’s a big boy, but very experienced. He’s sired big, healthy litters and is used to working with virgin bitches.”

 

Cas watches as Sam sidles up to Dean, still smiling. Dean’s stiff, nervous after his last encounter with a stud, but he allows Sam to get closer. The younger pet - because Cas has no doubts that Sam is a few years younger than Dean - manages to come near enough to nudge at Dean’s shoulder with his own, taking the risk of nuzzling Dean’s cheek. Cas finds himself astounded when Dean doesn’t flinch away.

 

“We can let them off their leashes, if you’re comfortable.”

 

Nodding, Cas unclips Dean’s leash, stepping back to give the pets their space. Dean backs up toward the wall some when Sam approaches his rear, but the younger pet backs off, sitting back and cocking his head at Dean. They stay that way for a while, a tense standoff until Sam turns away, heading toward the food and water bowls in the corner. He laps at the water for a bit, stretching and yawning when he’s done and turning back to Dean. Slowly, Dean creeps forward, past Sam and takes a drink of his own. Cas watches in surprise when Sam allows Dean to scent him first, nosing at his rear then up his side to his neck. Only then does Dean allow Sam to do the same.

 

“He’s patient,” Cas murmurs.

 

“He’s learned to be. Sam is very good at getting what he wants, and he’s very interested in that pretty bitch of yours.”

 

Sure enough, Sam’s cock is starting to harden, even as he and Dean frolic a little in the open space of the room, chasing each other in little circles. Eventually, Sam makes a move, tackling Dean down and pinning him with his greater bulk. Dean yelps in surprise, struggling under the stud but Sam waits calmly for the bitch to stop moving. He nips at the back of Dean’s neck, demanding submission.

 

Dean struggles up onto all fours, but Sam pushes him down again, leaving has ass angled high and pinning his forearms to the ground with his own. Carefully, he starts to rut against Dean, prodding along the crease of his ass. Cas can see the moment when Sam finds his mark; the stud pauses, pushing a little deeper before shifting his position a little and then starting to thrust in.

 

Dean tenses, letting loose a low, pained whine and starts struggling against Sam’s hold again. Sam pulls out a little, just enough that Cas can see slick on his cock and then pushes in again, not stopping until his hips are flush with Dean’s ass. The bitch whimpers, face pressed down against the mat while Sam starts to rut. He fucks quick and hard once the initial push is over, the angle letting him bury his cock deep in the writhing bitch below him.

 

“They look good together,” Gadreel comments, and Cas has to agree. Dean’s pale, freckled skin contrasts well with Sam’s tan. Their litter will offer gorgeous pups, if Dean catches.

 

Sam seems intent on making sure he does. The stud sits up, tugging at Dean’s shoulders so the bitch rises up on all fours. His hands grab Dean’s hips to pull the bitch back onto his cock. Cas can see the way Dean’s face is flushed, thanks to the mirrors, the way his mouth is dropped open, letting loose a myriad of cries that make Cas fidget in his seat. Dean’s caged cock swings between his legs from the force of Sam’s fucking, dripping onto the mat below them to add to the mess of slick that Sam’s cock is fucking out of him.

 

“Good boy, Sam. Breed that pretty little bitch up,” Gadreel says low, and Sam thrusts all the harder for it.

 

Cas watches as Dean’s eyes shoot wide open, and he knows that Sam is starting to knot. The stud hangs on tight to Dean’s hips, dragging him back and grinding deep. A yelp and hands scrabbling uselessly on the padded flooring lets them know Sam has fully knotted. He shifts position, pushing Dean down onto his belly.

 

“He’s going to make sure his knot and come get in nice and deep. Makes for a better tie and more successful breeding.”

 

Gadreel gets up from his chair then, circling behind bitch and stud and Cas follows carefully. They’re able to see the tie, Dean stretched wide around his stud’s knot and the pulse of the bitch’s hole and stud’s cock a sure sign that Dean is being bred well.

 

“Looks good, doesn’t it?”

 

Cas is startled out of his observation of the breeding pair, flushing pink when he realizes how long he’s been staring.

 

“You’re welcome to take care of that, you know,” Gadreel continues, motioning to the bulge in Cas’ slacks. Cas glares back.

 

“You know that sort of thing is looked down upon, Gadreel. I don’t know how you keep ups a business when you indulge like that.”

 

“‘Looked down upon’ is not the same as illegal, Castiel. Plenty of people enjoy watching. Plenty of people enjoy more. You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it, with a bitch as pretty as Dean.”

 

“I-” Cas chokes, face turning red and he looks helplessly down at his pet. Dean is still whimpering, louder when Sam rocks his hips and Cas reaches down to pet him absently. Sam gives a soft growl that Cas forgives; he is touching the stud’s bitch after all.

 

“Your secret is safe with me, Castiel.”

 

Cas refrains from touching himself, despite Gadreel’s words. Instead, he goes back to his chair to wait out the knot. It’s nearly an hour before Sam shifts, pulling free. He keeps Dean’s shoulders shoved down, ass up so none of his come leaks out. The stud only moves away when Cas approaches, letting himself be led off by Gadreel so he can be bathed.

 

Gently, Cas runs a finger along Dean’s hole. It’s red and puffy, tender and slick, but there’s no trace of blood and no sign of tearing. Gently, he eases a lubed plug into Dean, stroking his pet’s back when the bitch whimpers. Cas pets Dean soothingly, letting the bitch slump fully onto the floor.

 

“You did very well, Dean. Did so good, taking your first knot, we’ll have you bred up properly in no time, hm?” It takes a while before Dean is nudging back into the touch, and eventually Cas coaxes him up and out of the wet spot on the floor. Gadreel comes back not long after with a mop in tow, cleaning up the mess quickly.

 

“I have guest rooms, if you care to stay here for the night,” he offers mildly, eyeing the floor as it dries to make sure it’s thoroughly clean.

 

Cas has to swallow before he can speak. “We should do at least one more tie, just to be sure.” It’s not an answer, not really, but Gadreel leads him to a spare room anyway. There’s a soft bed for Dean that the bitch flops down on immediately, curling up and burrowing down.

 

Taking a moment to use the facilities, Cas takes Gadreel up on his offer of supper. They talk business, Cas’ law firm and Gadreel’s other clients. As it turns out, Gadreel houses 6 studs altogether, some raised from pups, others gotten from other breeders.

 

“Sam’s one of them. He used to belong to Zachariah, but he just wasn’t the type of stud Zach wanted him to be,” Gadreel admits. “Like you saw, he can be very sweet and playful when he’s not fucking a bitch, and Zachariah prefers his breeders to be a bit more  . . .”

 

“Aggressive? I’m aware. We’d gone to see Zachariah before coming to you.”

 

Cas retires early, begging off to check on Dean who is still sound asleep when he returns to the room. Sleep doesn’t come as easily for Cas, and morning comes far too soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam bounds up to them eagerly when they arrive in the breeding room the next morning. Dean’s less standoffish, the full brunt of his heat having hit during the night. Still, Sam has to pin him to the ground, cupping Dean’s belly with one hand to keep his hips elevated. He fucks right in this time, rutting steadily.

 

“Fuck, good boy, Sam,” Cas says softly. He can’t deny his arousal this time. Dean’s facing right toward them, face twisted in painful pleasure. Gadreel is out of the room for the moment, talking with another potential client on the phone, so Cas takes the opportunity to cup his cock. He squeezes as close to in sync with Sam’s thrusts, moaning softly at the slick sounds of the breeding taking place in front of him.

 

“He’s going to breed him right up, fill that bitch belly full of pups.” Gadreel’s voice makes him jump, face going hot. “Don’t be shy, Castiel. I said you could enjoy.” Without another word, the man takes a seat, freeing his own hard cock and starting to stroke.

 

Fumbling at his fly, Cas follows suit. It’s wrong and too good, jerking himself off to the sight of his pet being bred, but Dean looks far too good on a stud’s cock.

 

Sam takes longer to knot this time, long enough that Dean shudders in orgasm, spilling bitch seed onto the floor below him and sending a rush of slick down his thighs. Cas groans when his pet comes; Dean’s pink-cheeked and glassy-eyed, content to be fucked and knotted and pumped full of come now that he’s in the wake of orgasm.

 

Suddenly, Sam shifts, shoving Dean’s shoulders down so the bitch’s face is pressed into the floor. He ruts hard, leaning up further to grind in and he growls when his knot finally sinks into Dean. Rocking deeper, Sam finally settles down when the tie renders him immobile. He sneaks one hand down to fondle Dean’s balls and cock, grinning when the bitch whines high in his throat, but letting go before Cas or Gadreel can scold.

 

Rather than pulling away when the knot goes down, Sam starts to fuck Dean again, ignoring the whines and whimpers of protest and clamping his hands down tighter to hold the struggling bitch in place.

 

“How-how can he..?” Cas stutters.

 

“Dean’s a good, fertile bitch, and Sam wants to make sure any pup in his belly belongs to Sam alone. He’s got good breeding instincts,” Gadreel explains breathlessly.

 

Cas spills over his hand when he sees the knot sink in, eyes focused on the mirror behind the stud. Dazedly, he accepts a cloth from Gadreel, cleaning and tucking himself away. He sighs, closing his eyes as they wait for the knot to go down.

 

Sam follows them anxiously to the door when they finally leave, and Gadreel has to hold him back by the collar.

 

“Let me know if he doesn’t catch, although I have no doubt he will. You can always come back to try another mating with Sam, or I can bring in different stud. Honestly, with the way Sam’s acting, I wouldn’t mind you bringing Dean back even if he does catch,” Gadreel says bemusedly.

 

Cas looks at Dean, who’s whining and looking at Sam. “I believe we could arrange that.” Cas bids Gadreel goodbye, leading Dean down the steps slowly; the bitch is sore and Cas can’t blame him after seeing the size of Sam’s cock.

 

“Oh, and Castiel.” Cas turns, raising his eyebrows in question. “Wait until he’s out of season if you ever decide to, well, you know. It’s a safer practice.”

 

Cas blushes, stuttering what could be a thank you or a denial, and is grateful when Gadreel’s front door clicks shut.

 

 


End file.
